10 Drabbles Shuffle Challenge
by Skyuni123
Summary: The Doctor's thoughts in The Unquiet Dead. Amy watching a musical and getting the Doctor to sing along with her. The Doctor waiting for the astronaut. Read these, and more in my 10 drabbles.
1. Here Comes My Baby

**Shuffle Challenge. I know some of these are ridiculously short... And if you don't know who Evermore and Opshop are, they are amazing and you should google them. Hint, hint!**

**These 10 will be mostly Doctor Who, with a couple of others thrown in.**

**Shuffle Challenge rules: Put your iPod on shuffle. Whatever song comes on, write a short story about it. You have as long as the song is to write the story. Once the song ends, no looking back, no changing anything, and no rewinding! Make as many as you want, most people do ten. Remember-no looking back, even after you're done. No rereading, even when you're done. Oh, and have fun!**

#1: Here Comes My Baby - Sons of Admirals

Fandom: Doctor Who  
>Series: NuWho Series 1<br>Pairing: 9/Rose  
>Wordcount: 88<p>

The Doctor was a man of many words, but when Rose Tyler came out of the TARDIS in 19th Century Cardiff, he was speechless. His two hearts thudded loudly in his chest and he became almost short of breath. She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Well, beautiful for a human.

"Everything okay?" She asked. "Oh, yes. Perfectly fine... Might I add, you look.. very nice... in that dress?" He said, and paused waiting for a reply.

"Oh... well, thanks!" She giggled and they walked off into the streets together.


	2. This Aint a Love Song

**Number two! My take on that scene in Firewall. Apologies for spoilers. **

This Aint a Love Song - Scouting for Girls

Fandom: Sanctuary

Series: Three

Paring: semi Helen/Will  
>Wordcount: 112<p>

Will Zimmerman was annoyed. Royally annoyed. He hadn't slept for weeks, and man, the dreams he was having were.. well, weird. His boss, Helen Magnus wasn't helping.

She walked in, and caught the ball he was absentmindedly throwing at the wall without a second thought. She smiled gently and said, " I would appreciate it if the wall stayed intact, perhaps?"

"Uh.. sorry..." His throat was suddenly dry and he could feel his blood racing.

"No problem, but please try not to do it again, Will?" She added and throwing the ball at him, left.

He didn't like her. No way in hell. No way. Oh.. well maybe he did. Damn it.

**Please review! :) **


	3. The Edge of Glory

**Drumroll please... for #3!**

The Edge of Glory - Lady Gaga

Fandom: Doctor Who

Series: NuWho series one

Pairing: 9/Rose

Wordcount: 149

The Time Vortex ran through his veins, burning everything it touched, but he didn't care. He didn't give a damn. Rose was beautiful as a Time Lady, and he wished he could capture and keep this moment forever.

Golden light ballooned around them and the energy flew back into the TARDIS. He felt its departure immediately, and looked at Rose, concerned as she fell into unconciousness.

He lifted her and carried her into the TARDIS. He lay her on the cool metal floor and pondered wistfully.

He was starting to like this body... Shame he was about to lose it. He prepared to surrender to the darkness waiting to consume him as he began to regenerate.

A new beginning. A new start. Perhaps that was what he needed.

**Reviews are like candy to me.. sweet and totally irresistable. :) **


	4. Light Surrounding You

**Number 4! My take on how the Doctor was thinking during The Impossible Astronaut. **

Light Surrounding You - Evermore

Fandom: Doctor Who  
>Series: NuWho series 6<p>

Pairing: none  
>Wordcount: 130<p>

He stands by the lake, watching the astronaut rise out of the water. He wonders briefly about the lake for this particular meeting place, and worries about what is about to happen next.

The astronaut walks up to him, its boots covered in wet sand. It begins to raise its visor, and he starts to see a feminine face appear from underneath it.

"Hello." He says, "Do you remember who I am?"

He receives no answer and a wave of light hits him. He falls backwards, his chest contorted in agony, and feels the pain of regeneration start to come over him.

_Amy, he worries, she's going to come, she can't find out... Oh I am going to miss her._ He thinks.

Another bolt of light strikes him and then there's darkness.

**Meh. You know what I'm going to say. :)**


	5. Way to Go!

**Number 5! Note, this is set just after Cold Blood and before the Lodger.**

Way to Go - Rogue Traders

Fandom: Doctor Who

Series: NuWho Series 5

Pairing: 11/Amy friendship

Wordcount: 89

They're going shopping, just the two of them. Amy and The Doctor. Pond and the Raggedy Man. Best friends forever.

They move from rustic stall to rustic stall, laughing and bartering for items, trinkets really, and have strange cerise milkshakes for lunch, which taste surprisingly like chocolate fish.

Amy is happy. Happy, smiling, laughing, being Amy.

Not remembering anything about Rory. And perhaps that is how it should be.

Just Amy and the Doctor forever in the TARDIS. Saving worlds, creating chaos and doing an awful lot of running.

**One of the shorter ones... This one was HARD to write. **


	6. The Nicest Kids in Town

**This is definitely going to go against the 10/Rose shippers out there, but as I abhore that pairing, and I'm trying to believe it never happened, this is what I wrote. Also, in reference to the first one of these when 9 is going on about Rose, I'm saying that 9/Rose was a pairing but 10/Rose isn't.**

The Nicest Kids in Town – Hairspray  
>Fandom: Doctor Who<br>Series: NuWho between series 2&3  
>Pairing: none<br>Wordcount: 109

An old rock n roll tune comes through the TARDIS radio, startling The Doctor. He mourns Rose, even though he didn't ever love her, as much as she thought he did. Perhaps that came from looking like Casanova. He realises with a shock that his right foot is tapping, along to the music, without prompt from him. He looks at it curiously and remembers that he can dance. So he does. Alone, dancing around the console room, Rose at the back of his mind for the time being, where he can unearth his sorrows at a later time. But at the moment, he hadn't a care in the world. 


	7. Right Here, Right Now

Right Here, Right Now -HSM 3 Soundtrack  
>Fandom: Doctor Who<br>Series: NuWho series 5 before Rory joins the TARDIS crew.  
>Pairing: 11Amy friendship  
>Wordcount: 513<p>

Amy is watching High School Musical 3. He doesn't know why. His opinion on the movies is that they're cheesy Earth romances, but she seems to find them interesting. "Why are you watching that... rubbish?" He asks.

"A, it's not rubbish. I think it's quite sweet, and B, because I feel like it." She replies, as another one of those horrible cheesy songs comes on."Hang on!" She says, as he attempts to make an exit quietly, " You can sing this song with me."

"What?... No! I... don't know the... words! Yeah, the words!" He stammers.

"Well, I can fix that." She clicks a button on the remote and the words of the song come up on the screen. Damnit. Now he has no excuse.

"Now, will you sing with me, Doctor?" She asks sweetly.

"Oh.. well.." He sighs, "But.. it's horrible! And cheesy! And you're getting married in the morning!"

"The morning's a long time away, Doctor. Now, will you sing? Or shall I find something even worse to make you even more uncomfortable?" She smirks.

He starts to sing before she has even finished her sentence. "_Can you imagine, what would happen, if we could have any dream?_" He smirks at her. "Care to join me, Pond? Or are you too.. chicken?"


	8. You Can't Stop the Beat

You Can't Stop the Beat – Hairspray

Fandom: Doctor Who

Series: NuWho series 5, just after Flesh and Stone. **My take on what happened in the TARDIS after the snog. **

Pairing: 11/Amy

Wordcount: 253

He pushes Amy through the doors of the TARDIS in front of him, glancing worriedly at her bedroom clock before he pushs the TARDIS door shut. He is barely away from the doors before Pond seems to leap on him and try to snog him senseless. The TARDIS doesn't help because she filters out a song from her speakers that seems mid-earth sixies romantic musical type. "Ooohhh..." Pond says and grins widely at him, "It seems that somebody agrees with me."

"Get off, AMELIA!" He pushes her away gently, "I'm a 903 year old Timelord! Do you realise what that means?"

"Yes, we've been over this. It means that you haven't hooked up in a while. I'm fine with that. Besides, it means there'll be a lot more hooking up before I get married." She doesn't seem concerned with the fact that she is marrying one man and planning to shag another.

"AMELIA. Please restrain yourself!" He seems to get really cold for a second, and makes Amy think she's pushed it too far.

"Oh.. it's all mixed signals with you isn't it. You're so different to every other man. Thinking with your ..ahem.. equipment most of the time, but when it gets interesting, thinking with your head. Jeez." She sighs and settles down on the TARDIS steps.

"AMY! Please!" When she glances at him, his face is the colour of a tomato. It seems her comments have been rather... embarrassing. She smirks. 

Perhaps, hope isn't lost JUST yet. Or that could just be her.

**Hehe.. I liked this one :) **


	9. Just Dance

Just Dance – Lady Gaga

Fandom: Doctor Who

Series: 2009 Specials. Before The End of Time but after The Waters of Mars.

Pairing: None

Wordcount: 122

Drums pounding in his head. Not the normal drums though. These drums came from a very.. what was the word... electronic song. The club was filled with colour, and smoke hung in the air. It was the best place to seek solace from the never-ending plague.

He ordered a drink, something bright and colourful, hopefully enough to soothe his spirits for the time being. He didn't like electronic music. He didn't like the drums. He didn't like himself. He just wished he never could have looked into the time vortex in the first place.

His drink arrived, he knocked it back. The liquid was cool and sweet, but seemed to burn a trail down his throat. He had regrets. Lots of them.


	10. Paradox

Paradox – Opshop

Fandom: Doctor Who

Series: NuWho series 3, when 10 and Martha are stuck in 1969

Pairing: none

Wordcount: 109

_I bought more, but I enjoyed it lesser _

She wondered how she had come to be here. Stuck in 1969 without a TARDIS. She didn't like this at all. She wondered if she would ever get home. The Doctor said he had a plan. What plan?

_The past can't go on forever_

1969 was the year of boredom. Every day seemed to last a year and her brain hurt with the troubles that would surely lay ahead.

She didn't regret coming with the Doctor. Did she? With every passing day, it was as if she did more and more. She didn't want to travel. She wanted to get home.

**This is the end. Reviews are appreciated. :D**


End file.
